Selective hair removal, for example for the shaping of eye brows, is very difficult and can be painful.
This is generally accomplished by tweezing or plucking because the use of depilatories is too difficult to control for use where shaping of the hair line is desired.
Attempts have been made to use hot wax for hair removal and shaping. This, however, can be painful and in addition requires professional application.